Rorans Discovery
by dappledsunlight
Summary: What would happen if Roran found the third dragon egg? How would he handle it? Essentially a oneshot but may continue if people want me to... ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 The Hatching

When I wrote this e.g. a couple of minutes ago, I meant it to be a one-shot on Roran finding a dragon egg - and the events that would then happen. it hasn't been checked by a beta so it's not very good but if you want me to continue with the story please review and tell me so (hint,hint) I'd need a good beta to help with ideas aswell so if anyone out there would like me to continue and would be happy to help send me a email or a pm. I'm kind of eager to go a bit further with this story - but I don't really know to begin. I'm worried that it will turn into one of those long-winded and boring 'this-is-how-I-think-the-3rd-book-will-be-like' stories. So please R&R with happy feedback and tell me if it's worth continuing or not. I'm just babbling on about the same stuff now so I better shut up.

Thanks heaps

dappledsunlight

Roran's Discovery

Roran stroked the fiery-green egg. The fact he found the egg for The Varden was wonderful – it gave Alagaesia a chance at freedom and hope, two things that were in rather short supply lately.

It had seemed the Galbatorix had attempted to destroy the egg after the quest for another Rider had become impossible – what with The Varden attacking the egg carriers. So here he had found it left in a field – with obvious attempts at destruction, but by a rudimentary magician. He'd got someone far too weak to do the job.

Roran was envisioning the glory of handing Nasuada the egg when he heard a squeaking sound – and the egg started vibrating. He dropped it and quickly backed away. Maybe the magic was intended to destroy it from within; Roran had no idea what the usual activities of an egg were – he'd only discovered that magic and dragons actually existed two months earlier.

_If only Eragon was here_ he thought _He would know what to do_. Roran was annoyed that his cousin disappeared to rejoin the elves – even though he knew he had to. Sighing he wished that it hadn't been him to find the egg but someone a whole lot more knowledgeable.

Another squeak pierced the night. Glaring venomously at the egg Roran cursed his bad luck again to find it when it so obviously needed special attention – and knowledge. It quieted, peeping whenever Roran grew drowsy. So now it was punishing him for his incompetence then was it?

He was fed up but curious. Where was this going to lead to? It didn't _seem_ to be dieing but yet again he reminded himself that he knew nothing on the subject.

He warily approached it and picked it up – maybe if he stroked the egg, it would be soothed. It gave one mighty squeak and then fell silent. Roran waited for another squeak for over 10 minutes but nothing happened. _Maybe it had died_, he thought with dread. Well if it had there was no point stroking it anymore. He placed it sadly onto the grass by the fire, watching the flames flickering light skip across its surface.

It began to rock.

So it was alive! Roran had never felt happier – he'd become strangely attached to the egg.

It's rocking became more and more violent it emitted a high-pitched squeal. Faster and faster it spun; louder and louder became the squeaks. With an oath Roran stood – ready to throw it into the darkness.

It stopped.

Slowly it rolled, over and over, towards Roran. He was afraid - what had he done now?

It reached his feet and rolled to a halt. Suddenly it cracked and a spider-web of lines flowed across the eggs surface. It was hatching!

Roran recoiled in shock – it can't be – the egg had chosen him! The pieces toppled apart and a small strangely angled body pushed the shell away from itself.

There sitting in front of the glowing fire was a vivid green dragon hatchling, licking itself clean of the membrane that had encased it.

He watched in awe as the hatchling stretched out its wings which were far larger than its body and stared at him curiously. Roran kept still – it could attack him or burn him with its fiery breath. He remembered Eragon mentioning that the last dragon was a male, so it was a he - not an it. The dragon – _he _– began to explore his surroundings; he was very interested in the fire burning beside him. His triangular head swung from side to side as he followed the flames flickering dance. Roran noted his white fangs – which were scarily sharp and his claws – white also – that were slightly serrated.

Roran reached out and the little dragon nibbled his shirt sleeve. Roran grinned and went to pat it on the head but as soon as his flesh touched the dragons bright green scales a searing pain engulfed his body.

Roran didn't even have strength to scream so he cried silently in his head. _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! _It seemed to last forever but slowly and surely the pain subsided and warmth seeped back into his limbs. He lay there shivering and mentally cursing the dragon. Pushing himself up he looked down at his left hand – the one he had touched the dragon with. It was numb, completely paralyzed and bearing the same silvery mark as his cousins.

_I'm a dragon rider!_ It sounded absurd but it was the only rational answer that Roran could think of. He would become a legend! Of course he would help the Varden and his cousin in their quest to overthrow Galbatorix; it was the only right thing to do.

An alien consciousness brushed his mind - like when Eragon did at the great battle. _He's trying to communicate with me!_ Roran pushed at his conscious and felt it emit an overwhelming feeling of curiosity. _So he's curious too! _It was nice to have someone who felt like you felt – especially in the present dark times.

Roran lay down.

It was time to sleep, time to ponder over the night's events. As he drifted off to sleep he felt the dragon snuggle against his belly.

_My dragon…_

Terrible ending I know ... so please tell me whether its worth it or not... thanks...


	2. Chapter 2 A Morning Acquaintance

**A/N – Thanks to **FlyingFaeriesDance, 9ud9ir190ne6ad and Caellach Tiger Eye **for your support. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer – If I owned any of the characters I borrowed from Eragon/Eldest then I would be rich, famous, a boy, brilliant and wouldn't have to write this disclaimer. Instead I'm a twelve-year-old girl who finds it amusing to read and write fanfic's. BIG difference. **

**Chapter Two - A Morning Acquaintance **

**Galbatorixs' fortress – **

'So did you destroy it?'

'No.'

'Murtagh that was very foolish.'

'You asked me to **try** to destroy it quickly; never did you mention I _had _to destroy it.'

'You want to gain my trust and then you attempt something like this again? You are to be punished terribly for this.'

'But you can't do anything can you? You can't make me like you.'

'Ah, you underestimate my abilities'

'No I don' - _AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_'

'Like I said Murtagh – very foolish.'

And with that comment made Galbatorix strode away and left Murtagh to writhe in agony on the ground.

**Roran and the dragon**

Squeak.

Beneath the full glare of the sun Roran reluctantly blinked his eyes open. What was happening?

Another squeak.

Dazed and confused Roran pushed himself up to look at his surroundings.

Field. Remains of a fire. Dragon hatchling. Trees. Wait _dragon hatchling?_ Suddenly the previous nights events flooded his mind – the egg had hatched! Maybe it was a dream; maybe this all was a dream. He glanced down at his hand. No, it definitely wasn't a dream; the strange silvery mark was still there.

A very loud and impatient squeak brought Roran to his senses.

Looking over at the bottle green dragon Roran took in its annoyed, swishing tail and its little head swinging side to side as if saying 'Finally!'

'You cheeky little bugger!' Roran growled 'Now whatever is the matter?'

The tendril of thought touched his mind again. Roran tentively opened his conscious and reached out to the emptiness beyond. This time Roran sensed hunger – ravenous hunger.

'I'm hungry too,' grumbled Roran 'I'll catch us something to eat, unless you want this' he tossed a lump of hard, stale bread onto the ground.

The little dragon turned up his nose. He looked mortified at the fact that _anyone_ could eat that.

Roran chuckled, 'Yes it isn't that nice.' He strung his bow and then turned to the little dragon.

'Now you stay here alright?' he pressed that thought onto its conscious with his mind. 'I can't get us food with you crashing about in the bushes.

Stalking off into the trees with his bow at his side he watched for any small movements. In the corner of his eye a rabbit stuck its head out of a hole, seeing if there were any predators out there to harm it. It ducked back into the burrow and just when Roran had thought it had seen him, it trundled out happily with about six other rabbits.

_Score! _thought Roran. _Today must be my lucky day!_ Nocking an arrow to the bow he aimed at the biggest fattest bunny in the bunch. He pulled back and let go, the arrow flew straight and true – hitting the rabbit. The rest scattered but he managed to hit two more as they – confused – ran around in multiple circles.

Pleased with the results of his hunt he sauntered back to the field where his dragon was waiting. He'd never been as good a huntsman as his cousin but felt as though he'd done reasonably well.

When he reached the clearing his stomach dropped. The dragon was gone!

_Great_ thought Roran _I leave it alone for 15 minutes and look what happens! It disappears!_

He stomped across the clearing, dragging his hunt behind him.

'Dragon!' he bellowed with both his mind and voice. 'Where are you? I've caught the food! You can come back now!'

Filled with anxiety he gazed around at the surrounding trees again.

There he saw the dragon trotting towards him – his head held high with proud – clutching seven fat rabbits in his small snout.

Mouth wide open he stared as the smug dragon ripped into the first of the rabbits.

'How… how did you get those?' he stuttered, still shocked at the startling arrival of the self-righteous dragon.

The little dragon just ignored him and continued to devour the rabbits in front of him. Before long there was naught but bones upon the ground and the dragon, satisfied looked up at Roran.

Roran was just annoyed now. He thought that the dragon would look up to him yet here it was already hunting its own food and expecting him to catch up.

Throwing his three rabbits onto the ground he began to gut them while throwing occasional murderous glances at the dragon who was watching him bemusedly.

As he poked the fire and began to toast the rabbits on a large stick Roran detected a small being toddle to his side and prop itself up against him. Looking down he saw his little green dragon snuggle further into his side and begin to doze off.

With all of his earlier anger melting away he stroked his diminutive maw and smiled as he snuffled and snorted in his sleep.

He had to stand to pull the rabbits off the stick thus waking the little dragon accidentally.

'Shush, shush go back to sleep…' Whispering in his ear he laid him down on the ground by the fire.

'You need your rest, we're leaving soon' he told the sleepy little dragon. 'I'll have these and then we have to go' Mesmerized by his words the little dragon nodded off releasing puffs of smoke every time he exhaled.

Roran watched him rest as he chewed on his toasted rabbits and felt his heart swell with pride and love. He was so small yet so independent, chirpy and full of life.

After putting out the fire and placing the bones beside it Roran collected his things and went to wake the little dragon.

Gathering him up in a bear hug Roran threw his pack over his shoulder and strode off into the forest for Surda with the dragon asleep in his arms.

AN: Okey dokey a couple of things about this chapter - some of you may think that I'm moving a bit fast with the dragon catching rabbits so young, but as I know nothing about the race apart from what I read in the books for all I know the dragon would be able to catch food that young. The last chapter (the hatching) was just a play with words from Saphiras hatching. Now I'm into the stage where the details were not really mentioned so I have to create them my self. OH and this is for the star you may have noticed -

I_ know that he probably couldn't fit 7 rabbits in his mouth but I needed him to get a lot more than Roran_

I hope you guys liked that bit with Galbatorix at the beginning - just giving some background to the egg. I know most of this chapter was fluff with Roran and the dragon but I need to create a happy relationship between the two of them. Next chapter will have more to it – Roran will arrive at Surda (he was just above the border near Cithrí) and tell Nasuada of his news. Opps probably shouldn't have told you that tidbit but anyway I hope you enjoyed, this A/N is getting too long, review and I'll post within a week or so (maybe even tonight if I can write fast enough!) Thanks dappled sunlight.


	3. Chapter 3 Nasuada

A/N – I walk onto stage 'Hi guys…' I say tentatively lone reviewers pelt me with tomatoes 'Ok I'm sorry, sorry for not updating in a month, sorry for not sticking to my promises, sorry for making you listen to my lame 'sorry' excuses and yeah. Please forgive me.' Not that many people ACTUALLY read this story but any who. I should probably stop going on. And on. Well here you go; you probably don't like me much anyway and can't be bothered to read this A/N. P.S. Once again this chapter is non-betaed so if anyone will be my beta I am practically begging you.

Chapter 3 – Nasuada

After trekking throughout the rest of the day Roran could see the lights of Cithrí just as the sun was setting. He decided against entering the city that night, his dragon was getting tired and Nasuada wouldn't be able to talk with him long enough if he arrived at night. No he would wait until dawn.

He started a fire and reheated a rabbit each for him and the dragon. Together they ate and watched. Watched each other. Watched Cithrí. Watched the stars.

Roran worried that his dragon's innocence and early life would be tarnished by the Varden's actions. This little dragon was so perfect and un-tainted, and Roran didn't want that ruined.

With his mind concerned and restless Roran once again fell asleep with his dragon at his side and a future too great to comprehend on the horizon.

88888888

As a new day dawned Roran hid the dragon in his pack – he couldn't just carry it through the city.

'Now you be quiet' he told the little dragon as he stowed him away in his pack. 'I can't have you squeaking as I walk through the city now can I?'

The dragon looked at Roran with solemn eyes as if to say 'I understand'.

As he ambled down to the city's gates his mood brightened as he remembered Katrina. How he missed her when he was on his tasks for the Varden, after all he had done to be with her he had to spend so much time apart.

Reaching the gates he passed the guards appointed there.

'Who are you and what business do you have in Cithrí?' one enquired.

'I, Roran Stronghammer, wish to seek counsel with Lady Nasuada about new information that is very important to the Varden.'

'You're Rider Eragon's cousin aren't you?'

'Yes'

'Welcome to Cithrí! May the Varden accept your information in good health.'

'Thank you, I'll pass that on.' And with the pleasantries completed Roran continued on towards the Varden's headquarters where he could see Nasuada.

Roran heard a muffled 'Humph!' from his pack.

'It's all right, shush, we'll be there soon.' he comforted the impatient dragon.

He stopped wriggling and settled down in the pack, still again.

As Roran approached the Varden's headquarters his heart quickened. How would Nasuada react? Would she be pleased or angry? Maybe she didn't want another dragon and rider – it would defiantly make things more complicated.

He absentmindedly ascended the steps leading to the Varden's entrance.

'Hey!' barked a guard grabbing his fore arm. 'Do you think you can just enter like that? What be your business with the Varden?'

'I wish to seek counsel with Lady Nasuada.' Rotan said for the second time that morning.

'I'm sure that Nasuada herself does not wish to waste time with a' his eyes swept over Roran's scarecrow appearance, 'wanderer.'

Roran scowled. 'Why don't you ask her yourself?' he queried angrily, 'Tell her that Roran Stronghammer is waiting her counsel on a recent incident that will change the fate of Alagaesia forever.'

'As you wish _sir_' said the guard venomously and with a satisfied smirk and a confident voice said. 'Pray tell Lady Nasuada that a man named Roran Stronghammer has apparently discovered something that will 'change the fate of Alagaesia forever' and is waiting her counsel.'

There was a patter of feet while the messenger ran to relay the message to Nasuada.

The guard smirked again, sure that the answer arriving back from Nasuada would be a firm _no._

The drumming of running feet returned.

'She'd be delighted to speak with Roran and welcomes him to the Varden. She also asks if he knows the health of his cousin, Rider Eragon.' came the squeaky voice of the envoy.

The huge oak doors swung open, much to the amazement of the cocky guard Roran was warmly invited up to Nasuadas private chambers.

As the door was slammed in his face the guard muttered, amazed. 'Eragon Shadeslayer's cousin?'

888888888

'Roran' smiled Nasuada, 'To what circumstances do I owe the pleasure of your company?'

'Rather important ones' he stated solemnly 'Ones that will change the Varden's stance in this battle for the better'

'Well may I learn of the subject of this situation? If it helps the Varden in such great a way it would help if I knew what it is.'

Shrugging his pack off his back, with a muffled squeak from the dragon, Roran loosed the drawstring.

'On the day before yesterday after conveying your message, I was walking back to Surda when I stumbled upon an egg. A dragon egg.' Nasuada's eyes widened. 'It had signs around it of magic, it seemed that a weak magician had attempted to destroy it, but failed. I took it with me, ready to bring it to the Varden when in hatched. For me.'

Roran lifted the baby green dragon out of his bag. Nasuada's mouth dropped open.

'This is him.' he mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. The little dragon rolled his shoulders and sniffed indignantly. He seemed pleased that he was finally out of the stuffy bag.

'May I?' she murmured, her hand outstretched.

'Of course' gestured Roran and watched as Nasuada tentively stroked his dragon's head.

'He's beautiful' Nasuada patted him with renewed confidence. Her face was full of emotion when she looked up at Roran. 'You don't know how much this means to me'

All of Roran's previous worries about Nasuada's reaction were washed away. She was truly touched by the presence of the dragon.

'How much,' her voice cracked, 'How much this means to the Varden. We have hope.' Her face glowing she questioned him further. 'What's his name?' she said gesturing at the dragon.

'I, I don't know' stated Roran, ashamed and unsure. 'Should I have?'

'Well I'm not completely sure,' she said. 'Because of Eragon and Saphira, well because Saphira has a name I just assumed…' she broke off uncertainly.

'Maybe it would be best if we contacted Eragon,' stated Roran. 'Then we would at least know what we were doing.'

'Yes, yes of course. I'll inform Arya now; she'll be able to communicate with him.' Nasuada hurried out of the room.

'Well I guess it's just you and me now eh little one' the dragon looked up at Roran with sparkling eyes. He trotted over to Roran and jumped into his arms.

'What was that about mister?' Roran chuckled, 'Was the mighty dragon intimidated?'

The little dragon shook his head vigorously.

'Even not a little bit?' prompted Roran.

It began to shake his head, then nodded shamefully.

'It's absolutely all right' Roran laughed. 'She has that effect on most people.'

A/N – OK I personally didn't like that chapter – I really enjoy writing the Roran/dragon fluff. Next chappie I am doing Arya stuff (I'm so scared, what if I completely mess her up!!) If anyone can help me, give me ideas….. If I have any fans left…. See you next time and I 'm not promising anything, it will probably be a lie.


	4. Chapter 4 Arya

**I'm back! And with me I bring a brand spanking new chapter (not a story cancelling Author's Note). The last few months have been absolute hell for me (writing wise). I've had the most severe case of writer's block (something that has never happened to me before). So as a shock to me and probably to you guys I got a sudden burst of inspiration and typed this chapter up in a few days. So Enjoy!**

_White fluffy clouds swirled round Roran and the loud beat of wings filled his ears, tough scales rubbed against his knuckles and his cloak was tossed around by the prevailing winds…._

Roran snapped abruptly out of his daydream when the door swung open. He sprung up in surprise and let his dragon bounce down to the floor from his arms.

"Is he in here?" came Arya's voice from just beyond the doorway.

"Yes," said the exasperated disembodied voice of Nasuada.

Roran tugged at his shirt nervously as Arya strode into the room. He smiled tentatively at her, and she returned with an unemotional quirk of her lips.

"So?" she queried.

Roran, surprised with her impatient upfront behaviour, blushed and quickly turned to find his little dragon cowering behind his rucksack.

He bent down and coaxed the dragon into his arms. He had this sudden rush of sympathy and love for the scared little dragon. He'd never noticed how small he was – with his larger than life personality usually shining through and making him seem much bigger. But when he was scared… he looked like the 3 day old hatchling he actually was.

Cradling the little dragon in his arms and whispering encouraging words to him Roran slowly looked back up at Arya and Nasuada.

He was surprised to see them smiling warmly and blushed again at the happy looks on both of the women's faces.

"May I?" asked Arya hesitantly, as though she thought she would offend Roran by patting the dragon.

"Oh, of course" he replied and offered the dragon towards her, thinking of the exact same behaviour Nasuada had shown him and the dragon. It was mind boggling for the 'farm boy' part of himself to have the two powerful women asking _him_ for permission on matters as small as these.

"Good colour, seems to be healthy enough, male…" Arya looked back up at Roran after her brief inspection. "You are extremely lucky that the dragon is in such fine condition after the ordeal that Nasuada has explained his egg went through." Roran dropped his head from her penetrating gaze and stared back down at his dragon.

"I've informed Eragon of the events – but have not mentioned the name of the new rider. I feel that it is your right to tell him."

Roran felt thankful for her thoughtfulness – Eragon had been able to share his events with Roran and Roran would have felt awkward if he had not been able to share his experiences with Eragon. Eragon would understand his feelings and thoughts to the dragon and be able to help with his queries and worries.

Arya continued with an onslaught of information, "Unfortunately you will not be able to complete training with the elves, when the main battles are soon to be upon us and Ellesmera, as well as our other cities, will be empty of my kin as they begin their attacks on the Empire. Eragon however should be able to teach you the adequate amount of information in our time of need. Of course you will not be able to battle with your dragon yet, or for another few months."

"Please, uh, Arya when will Eragon arrive?" Roran only wanted his cousin, the training and what-not could be dealt with later.

"He is leaving immediately – I would not be surprised if he is not already in the air. I would think it would take him a week, or less, to arrive here."

"Thank you. And thank you for not revealing my uh, situation to my cousin, I feel he has the right to hear from me the events."

"Of course," she gave him a stiff smile and curt nod then said excused herself from the room on account of 'important business'.

As the door shut behind Arya, Nasuada gave a Roran a quick smile then lead him to the door.

"I'll set you and the dragon up in one of our old rooms," she called over her shoulder, "The ones where the Riders would stay in Surda."

Taking him up a flight of stairs, then right along a landing of rich wooden doors she stopped beside a richly embellished door at the very end.

"I hope you find yourself comfortable in here" she said while opening the door, onto a majestic room with a sliding window opening out onto a spacious deck.

Roran's jaw dropped. Never had he seen, or been offered such amazing accommodation. He noticed a huge four poster bed with dark red hangings and a gigantic royal blue pillow, which he assumed was for the dragons to sleep on. He noted also a door into a bathroom and a small room with a desk and bookshelves.

His little dragon skipped ahead and jumped onto the dragon pillow where he snuggled himself in then looked up at Roran with excited eyes.

Nasuada smiled at him then turned to Roran once more. "If you need anything at all just ring the bell and it will be attended to. I'll see you again soon after I organise the coming events - with the dragon here now it changes our plans hugely." She smiled and left through the door.

"Well it seems it's just you and me again eh little one?" Roan smiled at his excited little dragon. He laughed as the hatchling sped around the room, burning off his un-limitless supply of energy.

Roran leant back on the rich, plush pillows adorning the bed with a frown on his face, thinking of how to explain the events to Eragon. Hopefully he'd understand.

**Gosh, the months of no writing has really caught up with me. I am extremely sorry for this low standard of work. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as rusty as this one. I was thinking of a bit of Eragon POV in the next chapter so should I or shouldn't I? If anyone has any ideas or ways they would like this story to progress there is a little button right under this message with your name on it. Of course it would be nice if you all reviewed (hint, hint). It's not like you have to do it very often (my fault!). Well it's the holidays at the moment for me (two weeks!) so I will be writing the next chapter (I've already started!) but may not publish. Well hope you enjoyed and please (please) Review!!! See you next time dappled sunlight**


	5. Chapter 5 AN

Dear all Rorans Discovery readers –

Dear all Rorans Discovery readers –

This was my first ever story on but (yes there is a but) I have absolutely NO drive for it anymore. Sorry all of you that read it and liked it but I won't be continuing it. I can never say never, but it's pretty damn likely that I won't continue it – what with the third book coming out (in September right?) and my lack of interest I am officially cancelling this story.

Sorry again,

dappledsunlight


End file.
